Shadows of A Fallen Angel
by Jacy Arienh Sagira
Summary: What if Voldemort had a son? One that was trained to kill the boy who lived, who seduces even Hermione Granger. What if the wizarding world knew nothing about him? AU, HG?
1. Shadows

Lord Voldemort. King of all that is dark and evil in the magic world. Bain of magicing and muggle folk alike, and me.  
  
Especially me, his son.  
  
Lord Voldemort's dark prince, Legion. Legion Azazel Abaddon Riddle. A fitting name I think for a dark prince. All fallen angels and demons. Legion, the unclean spirit. Azazel, the strong belligerent one of God., and Abaddon the destroyer. Oh yes and dare I forget the last name, Riddle. That's the one that everybody remembers, the one that torments me the most.  
  
I know what your thinking, "Lord Voldemort has a son. Oh, this is just grand! Now there's a bad apple I'm sure." Well if that's what you want to think then think it.  
  
Who am I to care if you're just another of the six million other people in the world who are ready to judge without any knowledge about me? Really go ahead, but at least hear my story before you make your judgment.  
  
Ok, now where to start. Maybe I should start with my first memory. (It's the only good one I have so far as memories go.)  
  
It's of my mother you see, when I was probably three or four. I remember her face, heart shaped with large blue almond shaped eyes. Quite unlike mine. Her hair was a long silky blonde. I think she part veela, maybe even a full veela.  
  
I remember her voice and the sweet smell of her when she leaned in to kiss me goodnight. But what I remember most was the lullaby she sang to me when she tucked me in, a song forever instilled in my mind.  
  
The only thing that eludes my memory of her is her name.  
  
Now here is where my memories go bad. I can recall the very day I found out what sorrow and cruelty were.  
  
It was the day my father found us., my mother and I. I was seven, and still retained some measure of innocence.  
  
At that age I had no idea who my father was or that I even had a father. Up until then I had thought he had died in an accident of some kind.  
  
So you can imagine my surprise at opening the door to our home and have some man claiming to be my father step in.  
  
But remember I told you I found out what sorrow and cruelty were... her screams still echo in my head... the lullaby she whispered to me in her last seconds... the green light erupting from her bloodied body. The weight of my father's hand on my shoulder on for the first time.  
  
The pain of her loss struck me hard, but my father enjoys pain. He reveled in my tears, and laughed as I doubled over in grief.  
  
Well what else can you expect from Lord Voldemort. My father the Dark Lord. And dark he was.  
  
It wasn't long before he apparated me to a new home, one where I was to learn just how cruel life could be.  
  
It was there I was given lessons in speech, edict, history of magic, and magic lessons themselves. I was brought up like every other rich kid in a dark arts family should be, I just started four years earlier than most on my magic lessons.  
  
By my eighth birthday, my father had me doing things most second years at Hogwarts never dreamed of doing.  
  
I had learned every basic magic spell there was, and practiced my unforgivibles on whatever poor, deluded Deatheater dog my father picked that day.  
  
I took lessons in fencing, hand-to-hand combat, archery, knife throwing, and just about every other kind of fighting you can think of every day for at least three hours.  
  
Hmph, One year he made me learn how to ride a horse and then do all kinds of tricks, he said, so I could fight and ride all while being graceful.  
  
And I was so pissed the day I mastered it too because then he made me do everything I'd learned on the horse on a broomstick.  
  
It's funny though, because it never really mattered how hard I tried, things were never perfect enough for him. But it didn't stop me, I still tried to do my best, strive for that small bit of approval.  
  
I see now I did it for attention, but I didn't see that when I was 8, and 9, and 10. I only cared about making him happy. It was what I lived for. His approval.  
  
Now here's the really funny part (It's so ironic).  
  
The one time I actually got what I'd strived for, since I'd met my father, turned out to be the one thing I hated most.  
  
Avada Kedavra.  
  
Oh how he loved to watch me kill. His eyes would take on this preternatural gleam, and he would beam with pride while he watched me work. Then he would tip back his head and laugh for joy. (Can you imagine Lord Voldemort's joyful laugh?)  
  
My eyes would tear up and something in me died just as I killed. And when I finished, I always felt hollow, and empty. Alone...  
  
I think it may have been the guilt I felt for killing something or someone who was as innocent as I had once been.  
  
Now when I kill, and I mean absolutely have to, I still tear up, still feel the emptiness, but now I've found a way to control it.  
  
At the time, though, I was only 10 and I had no way of controlling anything.  
  
I lived in a house so large you could lose yourself if you weren't paying attention. It was filled with echoing stone walls, tortured screams, dark shadows, and evil costumed parodies.  
  
The only safe haven I had in the entire house was the only unused room there; the nursery.  
  
My safe haven was right above my room, thank god for that. All I had to do to get there was pull down the twisted metal stair and walk up.  
  
I don't think anyone knew about the room. I only found it on accident. (I was practicing spells and accidentally hit the lock that holds the stair up with bad aim) When the stairs are up they look like a very intricately made piece of metal artwork inlaid into the ceiling. And as such, for rich people, was instantly wrote off as just that.  
  
Then of course we have a kitchen, a dining room, eight or nine bathrooms, an office, a study, a parlor, and what not.  
  
The two most unusual rooms would have to be my father's throneroom and the dungeons. Both of which are extremely large, and for the most part impregnable.  
  
I try to stay out of both as often as possible. Most of the time, when I'm not in the nursery, I could be found in the lessons and practice room (almost like a large oversized magic gym/classroom) or the library.  
  
That was where I was the day my father told me I was going to Durmstrang, the library reading about curses.  
  
He walked in trailed by his little lackies and his right hand man Malfoy, and sat down across the table from me.  
  
The perfect picture of arrogance, confidence, and power.  
  
Malfoy stood at his side, groveling as always, never once daring to contradict my father or I in anything.  
  
The room was silent when he spoke, and when he said what he came to say he left me.  
  
"I'm sending you to school...Durmstrang. I want you packed tonight, Malfoy wiil apparate you in the morning. When you arrive, you will not tell any of the students you are my son. When you are there your last name is Rosier, a decedent of Evan Rosier. Your parents both died in a magic accident, and you are staying with Malfoy until you are of age. If some of the other children ask you why you do not go to Hogwarts with Malfoy's son, Draco, you will tell them you wanted to follow your parent's last arrangements. And go to the school of their choice."  
  
It was a demand, with no room for contradictions. Not that I ever had contradicted my father, but every word he spoke screamed do as I say.  
  
So without a backward glance I packed my things and was sent off to Durmstrang with a new wardrobe, a new life, and another fallen angel in my name.  
  
My first year at school passed in a blur.  
  
I made friends with those I was allowed to, following my father's laws to a T.  
  
But I always felt as if I were wronging them by telling them things when they asked personal questions.  
  
School work at Durmstrang seemed to simplistic for me, so most of the time I breezed through it all.  
  
Then during the summer I was made to stay at the Malfoy's to keep up appearances. (Although I made frequent trips to my father)  
  
Draco and I, however really became friends. He was too arrogant and vain, and he never stopped prattling about Hogwarts. It was from him that I first learned about Harry Potter.  
  
It happened on a rainy summer night while Draco and I had been left to our own devices, he was complaining about his Headmaster Dumbledore and his pet Potter. Which at first didn't catch my attention because I was doing my best to ignore the prat.  
  
It was only an hour later that I began paying attention, when Draco mentioned Harry being stronger than my father magically or something.  
  
This was the first time I'd ever heard of Harry Potter, and I had no idea what to think of him. A boy who could withstand Avada Kedavra from anyone, and almost kill my father at the same time.  
  
It was amazing. I pictured a giant of a kid, with the IQ of a genius, but I realized how sorely wrong my picture was four years later.  
  
This brings me to my sixth year at school, and my father had just had me transferred to Hogwarts. He planned on making me his very own spy/assassin.  
  
I was supposed to kill Harry Potter... 


	2. New Friends and a Sexy Beast

Disclaimer: Sadly the characters of Harry Potter do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I am however borrowing them for my own twisted pleasures.

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to update, not that it seems to matter. But ne wayz. If there is someone reading this I just wanted them to know that I have already written chapter three and I am halfway through chapter four.

Chapter 2: New Roommates and a Sexy Beast

Prior to the day I entered Hogwarts as a sixth year, I had not seen so much as a moving picture of the place, and until that time I had no need to either. Which I guess equally leveled me with the other students (first years) who I was to be sorted with.

I entered Hogwarts as any other student (first or otherwise) on the Hogwarts Express, and had a thankfully uneventful trip. I sat alone in the train compartment and met Professor McGonagall on the train platform when we arrived.

I was then escorted to a giant of a man, Hagrid was his name, who was shouting for first years. (This all sounds really exciting doesn't it?) Anyways you can guess where I was dragged after that, you know the drill. Lake edge, boat ride over black water to Hogwarts, through front entrance, and to the Great Hall…So here is where things got exciting for me as a transfer student starting as a sixth year.

I made my way to the Sorting Hat, ignoring the curious stares that followed in my wake. As I sat down on the stool, right before the hat covered my eyes, I noticed two things. One was Malfoy, who's stone grey eyes were locked not on me but on someone across the Great Hall.

Following his stare, I saw for the first time, the Boy-Who-Lived. His eyes locked with mine, and then the Hat was on.

Muffled sounds from the Great Hall were cut short by the Sorting Hat's curios voice.

"Hmm…an older mind for sorting I see…Well now this is a first. Someone who isn't nervous…Courage then, eh…and cunning. Your loyal too, and wits…but where to put you?"

I waited patiently as I could, wondering which house I would be best in. I knew my father would like me to be a Slytherin, but I wasn't really interested in it.

To tell the truth I was tired of hearing all their pure blood is best crap and I wasn't dead set on being considered a dark wizard because of house and family ties. Not to mention Malfoy and his friends would become a nuisance, and I could never get close to Potter that way. No definitely not Slytherin.

The Sorting Hat, who in my thoughts I'd totally forgotten, piped in. "Not Slytherin eh? Well now I like a student who can think for themselves every once in a while. Maybe you should try Gryffindor house, they're a nice lot they are."

No, I thought. It might be a good house but my father would never accept it.

The Hat pondered my thoughts, made an exasperated sigh, which halfway through became a gasp.

"I know exactly where to put you, with all this thinking, you're a perfect RAVENCLAW!" The last word was shouted to the entire hall.

McGonagall took the hat from my head, and I took my place at the Ravenclaw table, who's claps were followed by curious and pondering stares.

I found myself surrounded by first years though, so to bide my time I took in my surroundings. Everything at Hogwarts was so different from Durmstrang. The houses (there were none at Durmstrang), the muggle-

borns, everything.

A clap sounded at the front of the Hall and food appeared. Throughout dinner I kept to myself, listening in to some of the conversations, but I found myself staring at Potter. He was different from what I had expected.

Towards the end of the Star of Term Banquet, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to find a girl my age with a prefect badge smiling back at me.

"Hi ," she said, extending her hand. "I am Cho Chang."

I shook her hand, and told her my name but I was interrupted from saying anything else.

"I just came over to say hello and tell you if you need any help getting around school or something, all you have to do is ask me or the other Ravenclaw prefect." She pointed to a boy our age, then smiled and went back to the head of the table where she leaned over to say something to her friends. All of whom were glancing from me to her and giggling amongst themselves.

For some reason, girls did that a lot around me. Any way, after their little giggle fest, Cho lead everyone back to the dorms.

---

At first glance I thought the common room was extremely small for everyone in Ravenclaw, just big enough for maybe one year, but definitely not seven.

Although however small, it did look extremely comfortable what with the big cushiony sofas and chairs. Off to the sides of the room were two identical doorways with Ravenclaws piling into them. I, however, had no clue where to go.

I spotted Cho directing several first years through a door to the left, and made my way over to ask if she knew where I was supposed to go.

She responded by pushing me through the door and saying, "Top floor, first room to your left." Then sliding a wrought iron door in front of my face.

With a lurch the entire room shot upwards then quickly jolted to a stop.

"First year dorms." A feminine voice echoed.

The iron door slid open and the elevator emptied leaving me and two others. The door slid shut again and a boy behind me said, "Fourth year dorms."

The floor seemed to lurch upward again then stopped with another jolt. Again the door slid shut, this time leaving me alone. "Sixth year dorms," I said with only a little hesitation.

Seconds later I stepped out into another common room, this one slightly different from the first one I had seen. There were three doors on each side of the circular room, four of which stood open.

There were no couches as in the first one, but a circular indention filled with pillows. A stained glass window in the design of a wizard muted the light that filtered through, giving the room a cozy feel. As did the fireplace guarded by stone eagles to the right of the elevator.

I walked to the first door on my left, one of the open doors, and took a look inside. My things were piled on the bed farthest from the door.

"So you're the new kid."

I turned in half stride to find my new roommate lying on the first bed. I had completely missed him when I walked in.

His legs crossed at the ankles and his head pillowed on his arms, he stretched out on his bed and stared at me with dark eyes that almost matched his black hair. Excepting the fact that his hair had bright red streaks and was gelled into long spikes, of course.

"Yeah." I answered, turning to walk to my side of the room. I could feel him still staring at my back while I began unpacking.

"So what's your name again?"

I turned back around and extended my hand. "Legion Rosier. And you are?"

Jumping off the bed he took my wrist, and then we slid hands, ending with a finger snap. "Jadyn Ollivander." He smiled then, and I noticed the cynical air it emanated. It made me feel like he knew something I didn't. It was a most unnerving look.

"So where did you transfer from?"

"Durmstrang." But right as the word left my mouth, a loud thumping emitted itself from a neighboring room.

It sounded like music, but it was hard to tell. I looked to see if Jadyn was as surprised as I was only to find him giving me that I-know-something-you-don't smile and shaking his head.

A door to the left of my roommate's bed opened, revealing a bathroom and another dorm-room.

The boy who had come through both of these dorms seemed completely oblivious to both Jadyn and I, however, and danced right into our room and directly onto Jadyn's bed.

The music that flooded into our room took on a more tribal beat and the boy on the bed swiftly lifted his shirt over his head and began twirling it around as he danced.

Another boy appeared in the doorway, cupped his hands over his mouth and made a loud catcall.

"Lyric, you sexy beast. Whoo Dance, boy, dance."

I knew I was gaping when the boy had come in dancing and took his shirt off, but now neither Jadyn nor I could stop laughing. And by the time we could, we were both choking for lack of air.

Bent over gasping for air, I saw a quick movement in the corner of my eye, and I moved to get out of the way.

It was the other boy, not Lyric, that I had seen charge, but it wasn't me he was after. It was Jadyn.

When they connected they hit the floor with a loud thump and wrestled, rolling over the rug, and trying push the other off.

"Ivor, you ass, get off.!"

"Aww, I'm sorry love, did I hurt you?"

"Yeah, your bloody bony ass landed on my elbow!"

Ivor pretended to search Jadyn for any more injuries, and Jadyn pushed the other boy to the ground as he, himself, got up off the floor.

Ivor took on the look the look of someone who's heart had just cracked in two, tears and everything. Sniffling, he looked up and cried, "Don't you love me any more?"

I held back the laughter tickling my throat as Jadyn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Legion, meet dumb and dumber, hope you don't mind living next door to insanity."

"Aww come on Jadyn. We're not that bad are we, Lyric?" Ivor said sounding insulted.

"No I rather like our insanity. Besides our 'ol buddy Jadyn knows that's why 'e likes us."

Both boys' faces broke into grins as Jadyn sighed, giving in.

"Aye your that new kid Legion right?

"Yeah, s'right."

"So where are you from?"

"Durmstrang."

"Durmstrang eh? Why'd you move here? Parents changing jobs or something?"

A picture of my mum's body flashed through my mind, and then my father's speech about no one was to know who I really was.

"My parents are dead."It came out sounding forced, wiping the smiles off of all three of the boy's faces. "They died a few years back."

Ivor opened his mouth to tell me how sorry he was, but I stopped him.

"It's fine you know. I've been living with the Maloys for almost two years now. Mr. Malfoy thought it would be easier if I just came here like Draco."

Both Lyric and Ivor winced at the name Malfoy and took on a more disgusted look when I said Draco's name.

"I take it you don't like the Malfoys." I said when I noticed.

"It's not that we don't like them," Ivor started,"It's that we hate them. Stupid pure blood's…No offense Jadyn, but really, I mean come on!"

This time Lyric and Jadyn winced, looking to me to see if I was insulted. But they had nothing to worry about, I was to busy laughing to be insulted.

"I agree, we purebloods can be infuriating, but your right, The Malfoy's are the worst." I said.

Lyric spoke up then. "It's not that me and Ivor have anything against purebloods per say," he said punching Jadyn in the arm, "It's just that well, I'm muggle-born and hyperactive over here is half-n-half. As long as you're not into the whole Death-Eaters-rock thing we'll be ok."

"No problems there," I answered.

A loud shout sounded from Lyric and Ivor's room, followed by the sound of the music being turned off. Soon after, the figures of two girls appeared in the doorway.

"Ever heard of sleeping? We have classes tomorrow." The girl foremost in the doorway said, flipping her extremely light brown hair out of her yellow-green eyes, anger apparent in her every gesture.

Ivor jumped up and stood in front of the girl, I could hear the smile in his voice. "Now Cree you know how much I love it when mad…"

"Ivor."

"Yes beautiful?"

"Shut up."

Pushing the boy out of the way, she and the girl behind her made their way to the other door. As she walked through it, she yelled back, "And go to bed!"

"I wondered how long it would take her to show up." Lyric said, one eyebrow raised at the door. Shaking his head, he and Ivor walked out the door.

---

"Pass the eggs." Jadyn asked as he sat down beside me.

"Do you know what classes you have yet, Legion?" Lyric asked through his mouthful of sausage.

"Not really." I answered, "Do you know yours?"

"We picked our classes last year but we find out what times we have our classes today."

At that time the rustle of owl wings filled the hall, and I looked up to find my owl swooping over my head with a letter. With practiced ease, I caught the letter he dropped and read the front. It was a simple piece of parchment with my name written in blue. I broke the Hogwart's seal on the back and read:

Mr. Rosier,

Because you have transferred from another school, your courses have been picked for you fro the transcripts sent. If you do not want your assigned courses or would prefer an alternate course to replace another, please speak to your head of house. Otherwise your classes are as follows:

Potions

Transfiguration

History of Magic

Herbology

Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Astronomy (This class is held only on Wednesday from midnight until)

And Ancient Runes

Alternate courses include Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Divination

If you are interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts, every Tuesday and Thursday from 7:00pm to 9:00pm we offer a club (D.A.) in the room of requirement. However to join this club, you must find the room of requirement and pass an initiation test. For further information, see Harry Potter.

You should also know that 6th years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade every 2nd weekend of every month. Get your parent/ guardian to send us a letter with their permission. If you have any questions, locate Professor Flitwick, your head of house, otherwise I bid you good day and good luck.

Albus Dumbledore

I looked up to find the others still reading their letter, and waited until they were done. After a moment Ivor's face spread into a grin.

"Yes! I got divination again this year!"

Lyric raised an eyebrow. "Hmm I wonder why that could be Ivor, maybe because you picked it you wanker!"

"Hey I picked it last year and they gave me Muggle Studies…Like a half blood wizard needs bloody muggle studies. I missed my divination, and its like the only class I really understand."

Now that was a shocker. "You actually understand divination?" I asked.

"Well not really, it's more of a joke between us. See in third year Professor Trelawney asked me about every single thing in the lesson," Ivor huffed out his chest and put a snooty look on his face," Professor Trelawney says that I'm the only student that really understands Divination in this entire school. She says I have enough potential to be a great Divinator."

"Divinator, so that's what they are calling it these days?" Jadyn said with his all knowing little smirk.

The smaller boy looked at him and deflated, "Yeah whatever, what did you two get anyways?"

"Ancient Runes" Jadyn and I answered at the same time.

Jadyn looked back down at his schedule. "Well we better get to potions first." With one last bite of toast, I got up and walked to class with my new friends.


	3. Assignments

A/N : ok so I'm finally typing up chapter three, which is a miracle for me in itself because I have actually gotten past chapter three, now all I have to do is type up the chapters I have (which is five by the way) oh yeah… ok now to the actual story.

Chapter 3: Assignments

The dungeons were dank and smelled like rancid milk. And the potions teacher had an attitude to match.

Professor Snape, I knew, was one of my father's Deatheaters, one that had lost my father's trust even before I was born. Therefore, he had no idea that I even exsisted.

Although I knew all about him, even seen him at almost all my father's parties. A true genius at brewing potions, though.

The class filed in, and took their seats. It was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw this year, two houses that weren't at the top of Snape's "things to loath" list. But not on the bottom either.

Snape swooped down the aisle to his desk at the front of the room, his robes swirling around him. His dark eyes narrowed at the site of us.

"As sixth years each of you is required to create a working potion."

He seemed disgusted by the prospect of 6th years creating potions.

"You will separate yourselves into groups of four, and turn your assignment in on the last day before Christmas break."

Snape turned and began writing his requirements for the potion on the chalkboard, while each of us scribbled themonto a piece of scratch parchment.

When he finished he turned back around and said, " Separate into your groups and get to work."

Pulling up a chair beside me Lyric asked, "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Let's do something that will blow up!" Ivor announced with a maniacal twinkle flickering in his eyes.

Snape looked up from his desk with a death glare. "I can assure you, Mr. Sullivan, if I receive a potion that causes something to explode, I will not only make you your group's first class demonstration, I will also fail you."

"Guess homemade cherry bombs and stink bombs are out of the question then," Lyric sighed.

"Nah, not out of the question, more like an extracurricular activity. You know, just as side job."

"No we really do need something better than that anyway." Lyric said with a thoughtful look on his face.

A sudden idea hit me and I searched my bag to find my journal. "Bloody hell." I murmured only loud enough for the group to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing I just had some things in my journal that might have helped, but I left it in the room. I will have to show them to you tonight."

"You can't, D.A.'s tonight and Harry still has to induct you."

" You are joining D.A. right?"

I nodded, " Don't I have to pass a test or something?"

They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Talk to Harry, he's like the president or whatever," Lyric suggested," You can talk to him when we go to lunch."

"Wait I thought D. A. meetings were only on Tuesday and Thursday, why is there on tonight?"

"Tonight is induction night.'

Snape looked up from his desk. "I do believe I haven given you an assignment, on that does not involve D.A., induction night, or a certain Gryffindor."

---

While Jadyn and the other's sat down to eat I made my way to the Gryffindor table.

Potter sat with his back to the rest of the hall, talking to a redheaded boy and a girl with brown hair, both of which who wore prefect badges.

But before I made it to the table, Potter turned and stared, his friends turning to see who was coming.

"I was told to talk to you about joining D.A.?"A flicker of understanding passed through the three's eyes.

Potter turned to the girl beside him. "Hermione, do you have the sign up forms the Headmaster told us to give out?" She nodded and turned back around to shuffle through a large bag she had on the table.

While I waited I asked, "So exactly what do I have to do to join? I mean, I got a letter from the Headmaster that mentioned the Room of Requirement and an initiation or something like that."

Potter simply smiled, more like smirked, and handed me a sign-up form. "Meet me at 6:00 in front of the Great Hall, and you will see exactly what you have to do."

The boy beside Potter, whom I later learned to be his best friend Ron Weasley smiled too, while the girl, Granger, rolled her eyes at the two.

Turning to walk away, I heard Weasley say something about how he couldn't wait for initiations to start, but whatever he said after that was lost to me because of the large burst of laughter that came from Ivor and the sound of my friends calling to me from their seats on the other side of the hall.

---

6:00 came around faster than I expectedafter Transfiguration class, and I soon found myself standing in front of the Great Hall with three other people. Two first years and a Hufflepuff 6th year along with Potter and his friends.

Weasley checked the time and nodded to Potter to say it was time to begin.

"Ok let us get started," the dark haired wizard said as he took four envelopes from Granger. "Inside each of these envelopes is a clue to the location of the Room of Requirement. However, before I give them to you, you must make it through a series of tests. After which you can use the remaining time to find the Room of Requirement. If you can pass all three tests and make it the Room in an hour, you're in."

Granger motioned for the two first years to go with her while I and the Hufflepuff followed Weasley and Potter. Separating at the far end of the room, I followed Potter to a door on the right.

"I will follow you in but once you are in I can not help you. I can only watch." I nodded to say I understood, then readied myself as he opened the door.

"Expelliarmus!"

Tuck. Roll left. Up, find source.

It was like I was back at home. My father standing back to watch as one of my drillmasters drilled me through one lesson after another. The facade I had donned all those years ago of indifference slipped easily into place as I searched out my target.

A suit of armor stood on the other side of the room, a wand at ready in his gauntleted hand.

"Densaugeo!"

Big teeth? It tried to curse me with big teeth? If this is how Potter thought my father would be beaten he was lying to himself. But then again it made me a little curious that if this was Potter's idea of a hard test, then why had my father not been able to exterminate him thus far?

"Expelliramus."

The curse rebounded from my wand throwing the armor's curse into the wall. Although I could see that the suit was not giving up. It quickly threw a bat-boogey hex.

Again I deflected the it's attempt with "Expelliramus." But before it could strike at me again, I cast Wingardium Leviosa, throwing the suit into a stone wall. Now it was nothing more than a pile of rickety metal, and all I had used were first year spells.

One down, two to go.

The second room was surprisingly silent…and empty. Regardless of appearance, I entered cautiously. Looking for any sign of a trap, I crossed to the wooden door on the other side of the room.

Locked. "Alhomora!" Still locked.

I looked back at Potter, who merely watched me with curiosity, and returned to the door.

Two locks, one extremely large with a hole I could see through while the other was extremely small. It was obvious to me that I was meant to unlock both locks, but other than Potter, me, and the torches lighting the room, it was empty.

Oh how easy it would have been to use an unforgivable to blast away the door, but I couldn't.

An idea came to me as I looked around the room and I took the torch by the door out of it's rack. With a flick of my wand and a few words I had a key. One that was large and wooden but a key that fit the top lock of the door.

Now to find something small enough to fit the little lock. Cloth would be to flimsy and there was nothing in my pockets. It was then I noticed the small splinter in the door. It worked perfectly.

I opened the door and noticed Potter's smile as I did. From out of nowhere something flung itself at me.

I barely had time to register what was happening, and pushed the thing with all my might, backing away a few steps.

When I looked up to find the attacker, I saw something so unexpected that I stumbled backwards onto the stone floor.

My mother lay on her stomach, blood running down her battered face. Her eyes, still tinted with the Avada Kedavra, stared into my own red eyes.

I shook my head, telling myself it could not be real. But nonetheless I backed away from her into a corner, feeling every bit the small child I had been when I first saw her death. I tried closing my eyes against what I saw before me, but then the memory played through my mind.

My father opening the door, him beating her while I huddled in the corner. In the back of my mind I heard Potter gasp. I knew this was another test, and what was in front of me was a boggart, but no matter what I told myself, I couldn't change her.

There was a part of me that wanted to run to her, touch her just one more time. It was an overpowering feeling that tried to overtake me. But the realization of what she was held me back. Although none of these thoughts could make me change the boggart, I couldn't get rid of the only way I could see my mother. Regardless of how horrible it was, at least she was there.

I looked at her through blurred eyes filled with silent tears and tried to blink them back to no avail. She reached for me with bloodied fingers, pleading for me to come to her. Then the image flickered.

All at once she was a black veiled dementor.

"Riddikulus." Potter shouted, and the dementor began to dance wildly around the room.

I watched but did not see. In a matter of moments, the boggart was defeated and Potter was in front of me. I felt his stare on the back of my neck, felt his hand reach down and pull me to my feet.

It took me a few moments to regain my composure and quite a few more before I could look the other boy in the eye.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I eyed him a moment , trying to discern his thoughts before I nodded.

The silence drew itself out, giving me time to adjust.

"Who was she?" The hesitance in his voice was obvious.

My mind raced for a lie to cover it, but the truth rolled off my tongue before I could think of one. "My mother." Silently I berated myself. This could blow my cover.

"He made you watch didn't he? While he…"

"My eyes shot up from the floor to Potter who was watching my face. How could he know that Voldemort had killed…My memory. It had played itself over with the boggart and Potter had seen it all.

"Yeah." I said looking back at the floor. My father would kill me. How many times had he told me never to show a weakness? How many?

"That makes to of us."

What? What was that supposed to mean? Two of us?

"He killed my mum while I watched too…Right after he killed my dad." A pained look but angry look came over his features as he said it. His eyes took on a glazed look staring off into space a few moments before he shook it off.

"Guess that means we have something in common." Potter said when he finally turned back to me. I nodded my agreement.

He sighed. "Right well it's getting close to 7:00 and you still have to find the Room of Requirement." He shoved the envelope into my hand.

"But I did not get rid of the boggart."

Potter gave me a wry smile, "No one can fight the image of their dying mother and make it funny. Not unless they were extremely perverse or totally insane. So in my opinion you're in… Now you better get going or you will be late."

I did not know what to say. This was the boy I was supposed to kill. He was my enemy, and through this one gesture, my friend.

No I could not think like that, he wasn't a friend. He was a target, one that knew a weakness. That was all! What was I thinking?

Task at hand, I opened the envelope and got to work. Once I found the room, I could use the club as a source of information as well as a way to get closer to the enemy.

Finding the actual Room of Requirement turned out to be a little harder than I had thought but, I was still there before all the other inductees.

When I walked into the room I realized there were already quite a few people waiting, my friends included.

The induction ceremony itself was quite short with the signing of some papers that said I'd keep my mouth shut about what we did in the club to nonmembers on pain of hex. And then it was just a big party to celebrate from there.

-----

A/N: Ok I don't know if any of you thought that was a very cut off ending but I thought it was. So sorry. Anywayz it's getting late and I need to study for a quiz in my precal class so later.


	4. getting started

Chapter 4: Getting started  
It began to seem that there was not enough time in the days as the first week soared by, quickly followed up by the second week.

Thursday night found me in the common room in front of the fire, Jadyn, Lyric, Ivor, and I discussing the possible ingredients for our potion for Snape. We had decided on what we thought would be a simple true friendship potion that would create an unbreakable bond between two people.

But once we cracked open the books in the library on potion ingredients, we realized that there were no simple potions. After almost three full hours of searching, the entire group retreated to the Great Hall for dinner then the common room.

"I think what we need to know first is what a true friendship consists of."

"Trust. If you don't trust someone you will never be friends with them." Jadyn leaned back into the pillows, pondering. Momentarily he said, "Laughter or happiness."

I took a quill out of my bag and opened my spell journal, writing down each thing they named.

"Memories."

"What about shared experiences, well maybe that's to much like memories…umm…interests like they both like Quidditch or the color green. You know."

"Respect."

We all stopped to think about the next aspect when Cree piped in from her room. "Love."

"Yes darling, you called?" Ivor called back.

"Not you, you idiot, I meant that all friendships need love…well at least close friends do."

We all looked at each other doubtfully. "Well I don't know about love, but I know that when I hang out with someone it has to be fun." Lyric said, lowering his voice so that Cree couldn't hear from the other room.

I nodded then wrote both their ideas down.

"What about loyalty and honesty?"

"Yeah that's good…I feel like we're missing something." Jadyn said as he leaned forward to look over the list.

Ivor began drumming his fingers and Jadyn shrugged his shoulders.

Cree piped in again from her room, "Ask the wizard in the window."

I was confused, "The wizard in the what?"

"The window. He was created by Rowena when Hogwarts was first built."

"Yeah she got tired of running back and forth to the library, so she brought the library to her and gave it a personality."

The window shifted, and the wizard in the glass I had noticed my first day really was moving.

"Legion meet Artair, Ravenclaw's very own library."

The glass wizard stretched and yawned, he seemed bored. "What do you sniveling know-nothings want now, can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Well we can't help it you have an entire library in your head and we don't." Ivor said in what I had come to realize was his well practiced hurt voice.

"Nor can I help the fact that you are all idiots."

"Yep that's right we are the dumbest smart people you know."

Artair rolled his eyes in disgust. He looked ready to just go back to sleep. "Yes well, I know you did not disturb my sleep to tell me how smart I am, so what do you want to know?"

I looked at the rest of the group and stepped forward, "Well you see we have to create a potion for Professor Snape…"

Now the wizard really looked annoyed with us. He muttered something along the lines of "…damn bloody potions…" and "…that bloody time already…" before snapping out, "I bloody well already know about the bloody damn potion so get on with it. What have you chosen to make?"

"A true friendship potion, one with an unbreakable bond."

Pieces of the stain glass moved together to form glasses on Artair's wizened features as he thought out our problem.

"The first thing that must be done is to make a list of all the aspects of a true friendship-"

Jadyn stopped him before he could go any further. "That's what are question was about. We already have some of the aspects but we think we are forgetting some of them. We wanted you to search the library for the one's we're missing if you would please."

"Hold on then."

I watched as more of the glass moved to form a very large book in Artair's hand, one he quickly opened and began searching. I held my quill at ready, checking off all the things that were called. Surprisingly it didn't take long for Artair to search the "Library" and in the end we were only missing two or three more things.

"Now you nit-wits probably want me to analyze different properties that may work for each thing so you begin experimenting correct?"

We each looked at each other. My first thought being 'Would that be considered cheating or not?' Then again how is it cheating if it was only a basic search of the library, if not a much quicker search without the actual process of having to look through all those dusty books?

"If you would please," I answered politely. I took my wand out of my pocket and charmed my quill to write what he said then watched again as he searched the library.

With our list of ingredients in hand the next morning, we made our way to potions about 15 minutes earlier to ask Professor Snape for his input.

The old bat was snarky to say the least when we walked in early with our list.

"Yes?" He hissed as we crowded around his desk.

I handed him our list, which he snatched with a glare. "And what is this?" He almost snarled as he glanced over it. Then "You can not have possibly gotten all of the proper ingredients yet." His eyes however said differently.

Before anyone could make an answer to his accusation, Snape burst out with a shocked exclamation, "You want to use Hufflepuff blood!" His voice was almost three octaves higher than normal and his face was going a bright shade of purple. "Do you have any idea how dangerous using blood in a potion is?"

None of us answered. Luckily we were saved by a loud crash in the hallway. With one last look at us, Snape hurried to find out what the commotion was all about.

Momentarily he returned with two very guilty, very angry looking students and Professor McGonagall.

"I just do not know what we are going to do with them, professor…" McGonagall was saying in an exasperated voice.

Snape was leaning against his desk eyeing the two boys in front of him. Who upon closer inspection turned out to be none other than Potter and Malfoy.

"I believe I know exactly what to do with them," Snape said with a glare at Potter. "Mr. Olivander, Mr. Rosier, does it not say on your list that one of the things you required were a set of subjects, one from two rival houses?"

"Yes sir," Jadyn answered for our group.

Snape nodded, and opened his mouth to continue when Professor McGonagall cut in, "Ah yes good idea, Professor. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, it seems you have just volunteered to become…guinea pigs." The woman said it with a smile as she looked over the potion lying on Snape's desk. "I have a feeling this little experiment will go over quite well." She added.

The look on Potter and Malfoy's faces was classic. Almost as if someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water over their heads and asked them to kiss.

Potter was doing his best to stutter out a question about exactly what they were expected to do, and Malfoy cut directly to the just-wait-till-my-father-hears-about-this crap, but McGonagall and Snape both were not having it. "You two will go through with this potion or you will both be expelled," McGonagall was saying as Snape added something along the same lines.

This drained the blood from both the boys faces, but when added to "And you will do this without knowing what potion you are taking and with complete compliance to the needs of this group, is that understood?"

The two nodded looking dazed.

"Now on to class before House Points are deducted. This has truly gotten out of hand."

Without a word the two arch rivals exited the room followed by a stern looking McGonagall, leaving us alone again with Snape.

The dark wizard still leaned against his desk, but now he had our list back in his hands and was looking over the rest of our ingredients. His dark eyes were calculating, his posture relaxed. It was the first time I had ever seen him so laid back. The man was in his element, nodding at some of the items on our list and quirking his eyebrows at others.

Just as the bell rang for students to go to class, he said, "Next class I will have the ingredients you need to get started. Until then, talk to Potter and Malfoy. Set up a time for you to talk with them and begin getting the specimens you need." Checking a notebook on his desk behind him he added, "Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. One of you will need to buy a pensieve to collect their memories, You have two weeks to get the necessary items in order before you begin brewing. Now take your seats and we will get started."

At the end of potions class, the greasy git handed us back a revised addition of our list along with a parchment telling us exactly how and when to add the components we had already given him.

He explained each element he had written down to us, leaving Jadyn and I barely any time at all to make it to Ancient Runes.

Professor Morgana had already begun the lesson on basic runes when we rushed in the door, luckily not seeing us slip into our seats and opening our books to the correct page.

"There are twelve basic runes, the one we will study today is the rune of protection" She pulled out her wand giving it a quick flick.

"The first step to creating protection runes looks so," she made a swirling motion clockwards, leaving a purple spinning streak where her wand had been.

"Now add four circles around the center base. The first will encircle in the front vertically. The second will encircle the base and the vertical front circle…"

By the time she finished the rune it was a multicolored cage surrounding the swirling base. Running her hand through the rune, the class watched in amazement as it disappeared from the air and reappeared in a totally different shape as a black mark on her hand.

She raised her hand to show the class her palm. "This is how the protection symbol is read."

A boy in the second row raised his hand, a gryffindor. "Why isn't the symbol on your hand the same as the one you made?"

Professor Morgana smiled, "Very good question. The symbols we use to read runes differ from the symbols we make because when the language and magic of runes was discovered, the magic floated freely, found on certain nature items such as trees. These first runes were discovered by tribes of people whose shamans, or early witches and wizards, translated them into the language of the tribes. Today we still use the same symbols to keep the magic pure."

Another Gryffindor raised their hand, a girl I recognized to be Hermione Granger. "Professor, I thought when I read the chapter that to apply the rune to something you must state the rune's true name."

"Ah yes, well that rule applies only to inanimate objects and things stronger in magic than yourself. It also applies if you want to make the rune permanent on yourself. For instance, some couples use the bonding rune in their marriage ceremony to truly have a life long marriage. Although this type of bonding can have it's drawbacks if you apply it directly to the skin instead of something like a ring or necklace. But enough questions for now. I will answer more when I have finished the lesson."

When we were finally dismissed, Granger stopped by the desk on her way out of the door.

"Harry told me about this morning, and I know you can't tell me what it is that you're making, but I wanted to ask you about it's effects. Like how long do they last. Are they harmful, that sort of thing."

Jadyn wasn't saying anything, but I saw no harm in telling her. "If it works correctly, the effects should be permanent but they won't really be harmful."

The hope that had burned momentarily in her honey brown eyes died so quickly it could have just as easily never existed. In its place solid determination dominated.

"So it will not really hurt Harry in any way?"

I didn't quite know how to answer that question. I wouldn't want to be Malfoy's friend, but in a physical way I didn't think it would cause Potter pain.

"Not physically, but his life will be drastically different from before. So will Malfoy's," I answered.

"I don't care what happens to Malfoy, but…" She bit her lip in thought.

"But what?" Jadyn asked impatiently looking at the door.

Granger's eyes bored into my red retinas furtively and she let out a long sigh.

"Ron and I decided that whatever the potion was, that we would take it to. It's unfair for Harry to always take the blame for Malfoy's comments and Snape is just doing this for spite anyway."

"So you are just going to take something you do not know the contents of?" Jadyn asked incredulously.

Granger nodded.

"That defies all logic!" He said shaking his head.

Granger raised her head and squared her shoulders. "That is why I am a Gryffindor and you are a Ravenclaw," She said almost haughtily before walking out the door.

"Wait," I called after her and ran to catch up," You do realize that to do this, we are going to need things from you, right?"

"It occurred to me, yes. Although I figured most of the ingredients would come from Snape."

"Not this time, our potion is going to be quite a bit different from the normal things we use. We're going to be adding in things we've learned from other classes maybe even some of the Ancient runes. This potion is permanent."

Her eyes widened a little but she was determined. "Ron and I will take that potion, just tell us where and when. We'll be there."

It was almost like talking to a brick wall, but it actually gave me an idea. "Fine, the group decided to meet out side by the lake after Quidditch practice on Sunday. Be there."

"We will."


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer: Does not belong to me, only Legion and his roomies are mine, I am merely borrowing the rest for my own twisted pleasure. xD

A/N: I bet most of you are absolutely pissed that I haven't updated in so long and all I have to give you now in return for your long ass wait is a new chapter and some rubbish excuses. But you must forgive me, I have just started college and I'm really struggling to keep up. When I actually find time to write, I usually only have paper and a pencil so everything must be typed, and I have been working on other stories, so I am truly sorry…well enough of that, on with the story.

----Chapter 5: The Plan----

Saturday turned out to be very sunny but not to hot. And for the first time in almost a month, I had time to myself. Everyone in my dorms had gone to the quidditch pitch, even the girls.

Now was the perfect time to set up a plan. I unlocked the secret compartment in my trunk, setting aside my equipment to pull out my journal and the map of Hogwarts my father had given me.

Opening my journal, I looked over everything that I had already found out. I had managed to come up with a list of Potter's classes and when he had them, including an extra class that Snape, himself, was giving only to Potter. But I was surprised to overhear that it was a Legilmancy class.

Not many people can take the class because of the immense amount of mental stress it causes. I, myself, had only dabbled in it enough to pull small bits of unguarded information off the top of my victim's mind. I am however much more experienced in occulemeny because of my father. I always hated him searching through my mind, so I practiced the art until I could hide myself from him. He could do with me as he pleased, but my mind was my own.

I flipped the page and wrote, "First priority- kill Potter," in my tiny slanting cursive and sat back to look at it.

My first propriety was kill Potter, but I also needed information as per my father's instructions. Every antagonist has that downfall I believe, where they can't just go in and kill their enemies. My father's no different.

I can see you thinking right now that if I was going to kill him, I should just override my father and do it anyway (even though you don't want your precious Potter dead, but whatever), but you must all remember Potter is and always will be the only one who could withstand the Avada Kadvra. And Father had to know why the boy couldn't be killed by dark magic.

So priority two became get close to Potter. But how you say? Easy through his friends. Weasley was, at the time, to hotheaded and narrow minded to befriend. His Gryffindor loyalty blinded him from seeing anything but his friends and made him paranoid to anything outside his social norms.

So I would have to take my chances with the more levelheaded of the two, Granger. She was a cagey female, a little too much for my taste, and she was as Snape put it, a know-it-all. But underneath all those school robes, it wasn't hard to see she had a body on her.

And to tip the scales even farther to my advantage, I would alter the potion slightly to add me into their total trust. Each one would fall into my pocket with ease.

Last but not least was to extract the information. I don't think much more than an imagination is required for you to see where I am going with this one.

Pushing on, I began the particulars of my simple plan. The longest to come up with, but by far my most favorite part of any mission.

I worked for a little over an hour then put away most of the stuff to work on rewriting the potion for myself.

The original was not simple by any means, and could not just go adding myself into the equation where I wanted. Who knows where that could end up.

Using my hand, I opened my journal with the ancient rune I had placed there years ago. It was a mixture of the protection and incubus (Latin for evil spirit) runes. In other words a "protection from evil spirits", obviously to keep away prying eyes.

My journal was sacred to me. It was filled with all my own spells and plans for devices from protection to hexes to love potions. It was my life and it had taken my years to create it all. After working on billions of different things, I realized I could never get it all to fit into just one book, so I charmed the journal to hold everything and only show what I needed at the time. Every spare minute was devoted to my journal. It was my passion, my only love.

I flipped open the leather bond cover to the potion for Snape's class. It did not take long for me to realize that I was somehow going to have to slip my extra ingriedient into the original brew. With a two month brewing period and nowhere to make my own, I had to improvise.

Slip a hair in at just the right moment, say right before Potter was handed the glass, and I was in business.

"Hey Legion, you ready to go yet?"

I jumped, caught off guard for the first time in years. I had gotten so into what I was doing that I lost track of time.

"What are you working on?" Ivor asked, picking my journal up off the bed.

Shit!

"Nothing much." I said, trying not to sound anxious. I projected my need for a good hex at the journal.

"Whoa, where'd you get this?" He asked wide eyed.

"I made it." Well that was the truth.

"You made what?" Jadyn questioned as he walked into the room and set down his racing broom.

"This book," Ivor answered off handedly as he flipped through the pages. "It's full of stuff and every time I think of something else, it changes!"

Shit, Damn it, I should have known Ivor's mind was to random to hold one thought for long.

"Let me see it." Jadyn said taking it from the smaller boy.

"A fire and ice curse? Where did you get these?"

"I made those too."

"Oh really?" Jadyn's cynical smirk took on a mind of it's own. "And I wonder if he has any love spells in here…Oh well would you look at that, here they are…"

Both the other two looked at me with their evil little smirks, they had gotten just what they wanted.

"Give me that!" I made a jump for the book, but Jadyn quickly sidestepped.

"Throw it here," Ivor yelled to my roommate from the door. A quick toss and my journal was out the door.

The chase was on.

Our run through the hallways were quite loud and I quickly found out just how fast Ivor's little butt really was.

His small frame darted in and out of the crowds, and headed through the main doors to the lake with me hard on his heels.

When I hit the courtyard, the fresh breeze gave me a little refreshment from the crowdedness of the hallways. I burst into full speed, the lake coming into view and tackled the little bugger.

We both hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, but I rolled away with my journal in hand. Ivor was up a little slower than I was, but he was determined to not be outplayed.

Quickly I placed my wrist back on the cover, removing the charm. Just as I did I saw the fleeting movement of Ivor sneak behind me. Oh no not this time. I downed him with a low swift 360 kick, knocking his feet out from under him.

Behind me I heard laughter and turned to find Jadyn, Lyric, and our new guinea pigs laughing as Ivor hit the ground. Well all except for Granger. She didn't seem to find our rough housing amusing at all.

"Can we get on with this please?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"What's the matter, Granger. In a hurry?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"Oh shut up, ferret, nobody wants to hear your stupid crap!" Weasley shot at the Slytherin.

"Funny, Weasel Breath, you've never had any problem with listening to your own."

I watched as the trio of Gryffindors sparred with the Slytherin. It was actually quite funny, especially when Lyric put a silencing charm on them.

When they finally caught on that they couldn't speak anymore, the meeting really kicked in. The three Gryffindors red with anger and Malfoy pale with disgust.

"Now, now boys and girls let's not get carried away." Lyric said from his seat on the ground, "We have work to do, you can play later."

"Legion, do you have the potion with you?"

"Yeah, here." I handed the original copy to Jadyn.

"Ok, let's see, we're going to need a few things from you. First let's start with tears, and then we are going to need something that holds meaning to you..."

Granger was waving her hand wildly, pointing and trying to get Jadyn's attention.

Lyric smiled as he watched her and Ivor, less subtlety, burst into laughter.

"Take it off them," I said.

"Ok, Ok…Finite Incantatum."

All four of them sighed a breath of relief. Then Granger leapt into a series of questions about what we needed all these things for, her mouth going a hundred kilometers a minute.

"This is not going to work," Jadyn said low enough for only us to hear. "This is going to lead to another fight with Malfoy, and we'll just have to start all over again."

Sure enough as soon as the words left his mouth, Malfoy said something and then the fight started again.

"Look," I said," Let's each take one of them and get what we need that way."

"I get the girl," Ivor said automatically, with an appraising look at Granger.

"No," Jadyn said," You get Weasley, if you take the girl you won't stop flirting long enough to actually get the information. Legion gets Granger."

Perfect, I didn't even have to play that one out.

"That leaves Potter and Malfoy," He continued.

"Well I get Potter, I am not taking Malfoy. We would never get past my being a muggleborn if I did." Lyric said adamantly.

"Fine, I'll take the ferret."

"Good it's settled, Lyric shut them up again."

"I'd be happy to," he said and recast the charm.

With a look of utter disappointment, Jadyn gave the enemies a heavy sigh. "Ok we see that our original plan isn't working so now we are splitting you up…Malfoy you're with me, Weasley you're with Ivor, Potter with Lyric. And Granger with Legion." With a nod of his head he indicated who was paired with whom while he said this and then quite forcefully told them to separate.

The four looked a little stunned and slightly embarrassed; Malfoy plastered a look of indignation on his face to cover it.

Deciding that it would be better if the golden trio and the Slytherin couldn't see each other, I took Granger back inside, talking to her as I walked. Although just talking was hard to do with all her questions.

"Where are we going?"

"Just walking, now for the potion we are going to need some things from-,"

"We are not going to sit down?"

"No… Um, oh yeah we need to get some-"

"Well hold on a second then." Granger said stopping mid sentence. Pulling a quill from her bag, she cast a charm on it and a piece of parchment to write as we walked then with a smile she waved me on.

"Ok… we are going to need some things from you. The first is an object that has special meaning to you. And-,"

"Like what?"

I felt myself gritting my teeth so as not to snap at the girl, but really, she was starting to grate my nerves. "I don't know, a necklace someone gave you, or your first teddy bear. Just something you hold very dear to you."

Granger's eyebrows rose at my tone, then quickly sunk. "Anything else?" She sounded as if I had offended her, and I apologized.

"I also need a vial of your own tears, and I know this is going to sound weird, but I need you to actually have a deep emotional sadness when you cry them. Otherwise the potion will never work."

Granger said nothing, merely nodded. I guess it really isn't all that hard for a girl to cry over something…but then again I don't think I can really say anything can I?

"And the last thing we need for next time are a few of your memories. Just some of the smaller ones, so be thinking about which ones you won't mind sharing."

She was pretty silent, and it threw me for a loop. How could she be so loud and questioning one moment and silent and broody the next? What little experience I did have with girls made me hope that they weren't all that way.

I glanced at her and noticed she was looking at me and biting her lip in thought.

"What?"

She stopped walking and turned towards me. "Nothing… Are we finished, Um I mean, you know, do you need anything else from me this time?"

"No, we are pretty much done, so I guess I will –," I noticed she was staring at my eyes. "Ok what?"

Granger shook her head as if to shake away her thoughts, "I'm sorry… it is just that…where did you say you were from?"

"Durmstrang, why?"

Granger opened her mouth then snapped it shut and sighed. "Your just different is all."

"Different, different how?"

"From the other Durmstrang boys. Your accent, your attitude, everything. It's just odd I thought."

I didn't say anything for a minute because it was truthfully the first time anyone had ever had as much insight about me in such a short period of time. "Well I was born around here and grew up around here. My parents moved around a lot until I started school." Which was sort of true. I mean my mother and I moved from place to place when I was young, and then so did my father. Not that he ever took me with him, but then again I never said that he had.

Granger nodded, but she was still staring at me. "I'll see you later I'm sure," She said and then she was gone, walking hurriedly down the hall.

------

The next two weeks went by so slowly, I thought I would die. Lyric and I were nominated to go to Hogsmeade for the pensive, while Jadyn and Ivor stayed at Hogwarts to finish an essay they had both waited to long to start.

When Lyric and I returned we found Jadyn to be completely frustrated with himself, and Ivor listening to the stereo while he lay on the bed. He smiled when he saw us come in and asked if we had gotten the pensive for tonight's meeting with our guinea pigs.

"We found one," Lyric told him," but I had forgotten just how expensive these things really are."

I looked through the door and noticed Jadyn marking out whatever sentence he had just written, and asked, "Did you finish your essay?"

"I bet he hasn't even started." Lyric said sarcastically.

"Oh you know me so well." The other boy answered from the bed as he nodded to the sound of the music.

Knitting my eyebrows, I looked at the stream lined silver box covered in buttons. "Isn't that a muggle invention? I thought they didn't work in magical areas, especially Hogwarts."

"Well it is a muggle radio, but we fixed it to run off of the same magic as your wand."

"Sort of, more like we got Jadyn to make us an energy source from the same materials as a wand."

"Wands don't have magic in them. They are only conduits that pull the magic from the wizard in a safe form. That's why younger wizards aren't allowed to do wandless magic until they are older and know better how to control it."

"Like I said, it works the same with our energy source. Only it takes the magic from whoever turns it on, and runs the entire system that way. It took us years to figure it out."

"Smart."

Lyric pulled the pensive from his bag and laid it on the table between the two boy's beds. Ivor stared at it for a bit, "I wonder what they are going to put in there?"

"I don't know, probably the same thing, we put in there?"

We? What did he mean we?

"We have to put some in too?"

"Yeah Jadyn thought it would be better if we added ourselves into this whole potion thing."

"Actually," Jadyn entered the room," It was Malfoy who thought it would be a good idea. He says that he refuses to take anything until he knows it is safe, and when I told him he could just shove it, our dear old professor Dumbledore appeared from nowhere as usual. He said he had spoken with Snape and McGonagall and he wants us to take it as well. So how does everyone feel about becoming best friends with the slimy git and upping their social status with the golden trio?"

Audible sighs sounded around the room, and Lyric picked up the pensive. "Well here goes nothing." He took up his wand and pulled a long string of silvery memory from himself and tapped it into the pensive. When he was finished, he pushed the device closer to Ivor and said, "Your turn."

For a few moments, Ivor sat motionless, obviously thinking about what memory he was going to add, then quickly pulled a long silvery thread into the bowl as well.

As I watched I tried to come up with a memory that would suffice for the pensive, but what could I use? It couldn't have my father in it, or my mother's death. It couldn't be of when I stayed at Malfoy's, so what?

I watched as Jadyn tapped his memories into the pensive, and all heads turned towards me. I felt myself move forward, still unsure what to use, an d looked down into the silver liquid that sat tranquilly before me.

I bit a the inside of my cheek as I mulled what to use, flashing through memories of my training, of the first time I ever met my father, and of all the things he made me do. None of them could possibly work.

Farther back, I pushed for something that wouldn't give me away, but that was happy as well. And then I found it. My mother in the kitchen of our apartment in London. She was making breakfast, her white apron was spotted with bacon grease and egg yolk, and her hair glowed in the morning sunlight. I remembered that it was only a few hours before she died, and she looked beautiful.

I could feel tears welling in the back of my eyes and I held them long enough to tap the memory into the pensive.

It hurt to watch the others look at her, but there was nothing I could do. I walked away as soon as it was finished, into my room. I picked up one of the vials that was to be used for the potion and held it to my eye, letting the salty tears fall into it before the other boys followed me.

In the other room, I heard my roommates shuffling towards me and I quickly capped the vial. Checking my eyes and wiping them before anyone could enter.

They said nothing to me, even though I could tell they knew what I had been doing. They just picked up their things and walked out the door in silence, never pushing me for answers or acting like something had happened.

I think it was that day, I realized that for the first time in my life I had friends. Real friends.

-----------

A/N: ok I know this isn't what some of you meant by more Hermione action when you reviewed. But I am trying to do this slowly. Hermione is no whore, and Legion is on a mission. It can't happen instantaneously.

And Again I am extremely sorry about how long this update has taken me, but like I said college is kicking my butt. I am trying to do better, but I had to blow off Western Civ homework just to type this up.

So I hope I get at least a few reviews off this new chapter. Please guys 


	6. Don't Be Sorry

A/N: Well as per usual, college life and shit has been attacking me, but you all got lucky because my muse is beginning to nag me again. And for all of you who have been dying for something to happen between Legion and Hermione to happen, I am going to try and start that this chapter. I know you have all been really pissed with me, but I know that Legion has been trained to fight and wait for the right moment. And I am not particularly into the extremely fast paced, first sight in love crap.

Disclaimer: As per usual none of this belongs to me, except for Legion and his friends, it all is the property of J.K. Rowling. But I do so love to borrow her characters to twist them to my own sick twisted little pleasures. xD

Chapter 6: Don't Be Sorry

Professor Morgana was, for the first time, actually helping me learn something. Although, I must admit what I was learning had nothing to do with how levitation runes help even the ministry to run their magic elevators.

No at that moment, though she didn't know it, I was observing Hermione Granger, who awkwardly enough was not paying any attention to the professor either. She seemed distracted, by making side glances towards me, and back towards a giggling Gryffindor girl. The same girl that Jadyn had been sitting with last class, and had again paired himself with this time. Her normally serene features had an agitated caste to them, and I could tell something was bothering her.

On a scrap piece of parchment, I scribbled a note, and slide it towards her. She unfolded it as covertly as possible when Morgana wasn't looking, and scribbled an answer.

I smiled when it was slide back across the table with the words, "There is nothing wrong with me and don't write me notes in class. Morgana will notice."

I gave her the appropriate apologetic face, and made to look like I was paying attention until the old bat finished the lesson.

As soon as class ended, however, I turned to the brunette and again asked her, "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I told you." Obvious lie.

"Something was, you weren't paying any attention to Morgana all class."

Granger scoffed, "Of course I was, she was telling us about levitation runes."

"Really, so who did she say uses levitation runes in the Chuddley Cannons?"

"Victor Krum?" She said speedily and shoved her last book in her bag.

"See, you weren't paying attention."

"Ok so I don't know sports, sue me I'm a girl."

"If I knew what suing was I probably would because Morgana never mentioned sports in her lecture today." I replied smugly.

Granger's face flushed red, "That wasn't fair. I –"

"You were not paying attention, you were looking at Jadyn and his project partner." Her face flushed three shades darker. I had gotten her there and she knew it, but she was a Gryffindors are loyal to the end, even when they know they're wrong.

"I was not, now if you don't mind I need to meet Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. They are probably looking for me."

I looked around for Jadyn, and noticed he and the girl had already left to do just that. "I will walk you, Jadyn already went without me."

Granger didn't look too pleased and even tried to say it wasn't necessary, but I staunched her by packing away my things and taking her books out of her hands and walking towards the door. I could hear the slap of her feet on the stone floor as she followed.

At this point I had a funny thought; I had just grabbed Hermione Granger by her books…

She was silent for most of the trip to the Great Hall, and I needed her to talk. I needed to get my plan in motion.

"Did you like Durmstrang?"

"Not particularly. I guess it was ok."

"Oh, why?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I guess it was not really that challenging for me."

"And Hogwarts is more challenging I guess."

I nodded, "I have more here to occupy my mind with. There are more people here, but it just seems like we are all designated to only our houses."

Granger didn't answer, so I continued on as we rounded another corner. "It seems like you can only speak to certain people according to their houses, and in Durmstrang we didn't have houses to separate us."

"Well it may seem that way, but you can still speak to people in other houses. I mean just look at us, we are 'speaking'."

Time to pull her into the trap. "That isn't what I meant exactly. I mean it's just so hard for people to see outside their houses that they don't even try to sit or date outside them. And when they do, they get dirty looks."

"No, no that's completely insane. Percy and Penelope dated their entire seventh year, they didn't get …dirty looks. And Ginny dated a Hufflepuff just a couple of months ago."

I raised my eyebrows. "So you're saying that if for instance you and I were to date then no one would think it …improper?" I kept my voice curious and challenging, hoping to get a rise out of her.

I saw her face flush quickly to red then back to normal again through the corner of my eye. "I think if it were us dating we would get weird looks because it was you and I, not because we were Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Okay, bad example, but what if say it were you and Malfoy. Then wouldn't that be because you are Gryffindor and he is Slytherin."

Granger cringed, "eh, I would rather date you." Then she realized what she had said, but by then I was already laughing.

"Well gee, thanks for the compliment I guess."

Granger was laughing too."I'm sorry, I just can't see myself with that,"she said nodding across the Great Hall towards Malfoy, and smiling at me. "He just gets under my skin too easily, and he is always such an arse about everything."

"Well I can understand completely when it comes to Malfoy. "

She smiled again, and took her books from me, "So when is our next meeting for potions, and we need to decide when we are going to work on our Ancient Runes."

"Oh well umm, I think our next potions thing is later this week, and we can work on Ancient Runes when we are done with that. Two birds with one stone?"

She nodded, "Sounds good, well …thank you for carrying my books, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." She turned and started to walk towards her table, "Wait, Hermione?"

She turned back, her curls flipping over her shoulder, "Hmm?"

"I was wondering, would you like to get together sometime, and not work on a project. Say go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" God I hope I did this right…

Her eyes widened a little, but she smiled and said yes before turning and leaving me to walk to the Ravenclaw table and the questioning looks of my friends.

I dressed warmly for Hermione and I's trip to Hogsmeade, in some dress robes and my black cloak. I was trying to impress her, but not overwhelm her into liking me, so I didn't splash cologne all over myself or do something crazy with my hair.

When I met her in the Great Hall, I noticed Weasley and Potter eyeing me with suspicious looks, and I almost second guessed my own plans. Weasley seemed more than a little upset, and Potter looked as though he still wasn't sure. But the smug smile that turned up the corners of Granger's mouth said that she had put the two in their place about who was in charge of what she was going to do with her life.

Playing the gentlemen, I took her to eat at the Three Broomsticks, so as to stay away from the awkward lover's atmosphere of the teashop down the road. We talked about Hogwarts and what we thought of classes, she asked me about Durmstrang and my friends there, and then we talked about our general likes and dislikes until our food was placed on the table by Madame Rosmerta.

At this point the conversation died down a little, but the silence was comfortable to the both of us. So we said nothing.

Halfway through the meal, I looked up to find her watching me eat. I looked away as was usually the proper response, but when I looked up again, she was still watching me.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

This time Granger averted her eyes and muttered a sorry, but I still didn't understand what she was staring at.

"No really, what?" I asked her again, I wanted to know what was so interesting.

"I have just never seen anyone eat so properly before, "she said, then she giggled and added," Ron always shoves his food in his mouth, and Harry, he's not a sloppy eater, but he likes to inhale the food."

"So I should be inhaling or shoving?"

She giggled again, "No. No, neither."

I made a face that looked like I had been let down, "Oh well ok then."

"What?" She questioned, her eyes were still lit up from laughing.

"I've just always loved to inhale my food, it's so much easier then chewing…"

"You must be joking." She was laughing again.

"No." I put on a serious expression, "I mean it, having food go through your nose without chewing would be so much easier." I held my serious face for a few moments longer, then cracked a smile.

Granger was laughing quite hysterically by this point, "That is so disgusting."

"Most definitely disgusting, I thought my father taught you better, Rosier." Draco and his posse of idiots surrounded the table.

"Your father didn't teach me anything, Malfoy, but it seems he brainwashed you quite well. What was Malfoy rule number one? Always interrupt when someone is speaking? Make an arse of yourself when everyone is looking? Or always be followed by idiots?"

Draco's face went pale, a clue that I had learned over my years at his mansion, that meant that he was riled.

"You wait until I tell my father what you are doing. Dating a mudblood," He spat the word at Granger as if he was trying to get a bad taste of his tongue. "He'll never let you back into our house."

I smiled wickedly at Draco, and raised my eyebrows. "Oh really Malfoy?" I stood, gaining a full four inches over the boy, and poked my wand into his chin, forcing him to look me in the eye. "Well if you ever say the word 'Mudblood' again in my presence or anyone else's, I will personally make sure you never have the ability to _walk_ into Malfoy Manner. And that, I can promise."

The boy's eyes were wide, and he knew he had made a big mistake by thinking he could bully me when he was surrounded by his friends. Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson all stepped back when I turned my eyes to each of them, and none of them said anything as he jerked himself away from the tip of my wand.

I sat back down at the table, and watched as the four Slytherins stalked out of the Three Broomsticks in a hurry.

"Sorry, He shouldn't be allowed in public."

Granger nodded, her face was surprised. "You lived with the Malfoys?"

"Unfortunately." I sighed, the little shit was going to make this hard on me, thanks loads Draco. I would be sure to have a word with my own father about this, and we would put an end to this 'running to daddy' crap Draco was always pulling.

"But why? "

"Closest relatives to my own family, when my parents died, I was sent to stay at Malfoy Manner, I just finished off the year at Durmstrang and came here."

I could see the gears turning in Granger's head, thanks to the blonde git she was going to be weird on trusting me. Then it hit me, Shit.

Granger knew I had lived with the Malfoy's, and Potter knew that my mom had been killed by, well, my father.

I was screwed, I hadn't covered my ass like I was told. I should have never joined the D.A. Now what was I going to do?

"Your _parents_ sent you to live with the Malfoy's?

Wait, an idea. Maybe if it wasn't my parents that sent me, I could make this work.

"No, the ministry did because my parents never left a will. The Malfoy's got control over my assets until I come of age, " I changed my body posture to make it seem as if I was upset about this fact. Come on Granger, pry.

She sat silent, and I prayed she would continue. At last she opened her mouth to speak, "How did they die?" Yes, perfect.

I studied her for a moment, "Voldemort."

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, "They sent you to the Malfoy's knowing it was him who did that to your parents? How could they do that?" Her face was livid, and in a way it pleased me that she cared so much.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It was ministry policy, to put a child into the house of the closest living relative. Me and them, though, we don't see eye to eye." I nodded across the street towards Draco and his fat goonies. "I think the only reason they haven't kicked me out, is because they have my families money and the ministry would take it from them if they ever tried. So I'm pretty much immune to him and his father." Again I nodded towards Draco.

"I can't believe the ministry, they are always fouling things up! How could they be so stupid? Making you live there with those people?"

She was leaning across the table, her face mirroring her stark disbelief, and I decided to make a gamble. I needed to get Granger in my grasp quick. I leaned across the table and kissed her.

Her whole body stiffened, and I jerked away quickly. She was staring at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just-"I started to say, but before I could finish she hurriedly leaned in and kissed me back.

Perfect.

Our lips connected chastely for only a few moments before she surprised me by deepening the kiss on her own. Our tongues met, and I tasted butterbeer.

I felt her hand on my face as she kissed, and when we pulled away her eyes were still closed and her lips persed as if she was trying to contain the memory of it.

Her brown eyes sparkled when she opened her eyes, leaning back into her chair. And all she said was, "Don't be sorry."

A/N: Ok, I hope you guys are happy, because I have worked hard to churn out this chapter. Although, I am a little afraid that I am dialoging to much and leaving out detail, but I am pretty sure that following who is talking is not a problem at all.

I also hope that when you are reading this you all realize that, Legion is still Voldemort's son and that he is still on a mission, so don't hate him too much for his seducing Hermione….

So thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming.


End file.
